Waiting
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Penantian Hinata akankah berakhir tanpa kesia-siaan?/Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Warning tingkat siaga 2 berlaku di sini (abal, gaje sangat, OOC, de el el)**

**Don't like don't read**

….

Pernahkah kamu menyukai seseorang?

Sangat-sangat menyukainya. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa memalingkan matamu ke arah lain, selalu saja menatapnya, memperhatikannya.

Otakmu selalu dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran tentangnya. Apakah dia sudah makan, sedang apa sekarang, apa dia baik-baik saja, dan semua pertanyaan yang bahkan mampu membuatmu tersenyum. Dan hatimu juga selalu penuh dengan perasaan senang atas perhatian yang diberikannya, walaupun sedikit.

Bila kamu menjawab 'iya', maka aku akan mengatakan 'aku mengalaminya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku'.

Ya, aku menyukai sesorang, umm… tepatnya temanku sendiri. Mataku selalu terpaku kepadanya, pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh dirinya, dan hatiku, jangan tanya hatiku!

Hanya ada perasaan senang luar biasa bila berhubungan dengannya. Tidak pernah ada yang lain selain dirinya di hidupku!

Dia, segalanya bagiku.

Sangat berarti!

Padahal semuanya berawal dari peristiwa sederhana yang memilukan bagiku.

**Tokyo, 24 November 2011**

"Aku sebagai pemimpin, tidak hanya menghukum orang yang bersalah. Tapi orang juga bisa menghukum aku bila aku bersalah. Sebelum menjadi seorang pemimpin, kita harus belajar mengikuti lebih dahulu."

Hinata yang sedang mengambil cemilan menoleh, melihat sumber suara yang menyuarakan kata-kata itu dengan lantang dan tegas.

"Apa Uzumaki_-san_ benar-benar menerapkan itu di sekolahmu? Bukankah itu akan membuat martabat kita sebagai pemimpin akan turun?"

Suara seorang gadis ikut meramaikan diskusi mendadak yang terjadi diruang makan itu.

"Kau ini aneh! Kita ini pemimpin, tugasnya melayani mereka. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, bahwa kita ini dipilih untuk menyuarakan aspirasi mereka." Bantah pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata.

"Ah, benar! Kita memang harus begitu."

"Iya, bagian Pembimbing juga sering menjelaskan begitu."

Kini bisik-bisik diantara sekian banyak orang muda yang mengikuti 'Pertemuan Perwakilan Siswa' yang terdengar, menyisakan Hinata yang masih terbengong, mencerna semua perkataan si pemuda berambut pirang yang tegas dan bijaksana tadi.

"Dia hebat ya! Jarang sekali ada Ketua Perhimpunan Siswa yang seperti itu."

"Benar!"

Bisik-bisik diantara dua orang pemuda yang duduk disebelah Hinata juga terdengar.

"Dia… Memang berbeda." Lirih Hinata menegluarkan perkataanya, dan tepat saat pemuda berambut pirang tadi melihat kearahnya dengan senyum tiga jari.

Dan,

BLUSH

Hinata yang sudah terpesona duluan kini menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cemilan ini tidak enak sekali. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang asing yang dicampur di sini. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan lidahku. Eh Hyuuga-_san_, wajahmu kenapa? Kok memerah? Apa sesuatu yang 'asing' itu membuatmu alergi? Ah itu memang tidak bagus! Lidahku juga tidak me-,"

"Kiba-_san_, diamlah!"

Ocehan pemuda berambut coklat disebelah Hinata berhenti saat pemuda dingin berambut hitam memotong perkataannya.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa Kiba-_san_, Shino-_san_. Aku hanya kepanasan." Kilah Hinata sambil tetap menunduk, karena sekarang senyuman pemuda pirang itu semakin sering terlihat.

….

Pukul 12 a.m.

Materi yang disampaikan oleh narasumber selesai dan waktunya makan siang. Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah mengantuk berat tampak tersentak. Meskipun materi yang dijelaskan cukup penting untuk diketahui, tapi jangan salahkan Hinata untuk mengantuk saat acara berlangsung. Salahkan narasumber yang menyampaikannya seperti pemimpin sidang pembentukan keputusan yang alot. Yang pastinya, 'membosankan'.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar, hatinya masih menimbang apakah harus ke ruang makan atau ke kamar terlebih dahulu.

Sampai akhirnya Hinata baru sadar kalau dia tadi ikut berdesak-desakan masuk ke ruang makan. Ya, dia tidak mau pergi. Lagipula perutnya sudah lapar, sedari tadi berbunyi terus untuk minta diisi.

"Hai, Hyuuga-_san_! Kau mengantuk ya? Bagaimana kalau kopi?" seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat dikepalanya menyapa Hinata, dengan kopi ditangannya.

"_Iie_, _arigatou_ Sabaku-_san_. Aku mau ambil teh saja." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Umm, baiklah. Aku akan duduk di meja di sana bersama Tenten-_san_ dan Matsuri-_san_, dan yang lainnya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung." Kata gadis itu sambil melirik ke arah tempat yang dimaksud.

"Ya, akan ku pikirkan, Sabaku-_san_."

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri mengantri untuk mendapat makan siangnya.

BRAK

Antriannya sangat lama dan padat, saking banyaknya orang yang berdesakan hingga terjadi peristiwa dorong-dorongan, dan karena itu akhirnya terjadi kecelakaan kecil.

Seorang peserta yang membawa secangkir teh panas terjatuh dan cangkir yang dibawanya melayang dan jatuh.

Beruntung tidak ada yang tersiram teh panas didalamnya, tapi Hinata kena cipratannya yang terasa cukup panas di kulit.

"Aw… Panas." Pekik Hinata dengan suara kecil saat air panas dengan warna kecoklatan itu menghujani kulit lengannya yang putih. Meninggalkan bekas yang basah dan merah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah tangan dengan kulit berwarna kecoklatan ikut mengusap lengan Hinata yang mulai memerah.

"_Arigatou_, aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata hanya bisa meniup-niup lengannya agar rasa panas itu tidak terlalu terasa.

"_Gomenasai_. Aku tidak sengaja. _Gomen_!" orang yang membawa cangkir itu membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hinata sambil balas membungkuk.

Setelah insiden kecil itu berakhir, Hinata segera mengambil makan siang dan duduk di meja panjang, di hadapan seorang pemuda yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Hinata sopan.

"Silahkan" jawab orang itu

Sebagai seorang manusia, Hinata memerlukan orang lain untuk hidup, dan berarti harus memiliki teman. Hubungan pertemanan dimulai dan sebuah perkenalan, dan untuk berkenalan, Hinata harus menyapa pemuda yang ada didepannya.

Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Kenapa?

Karena sekarang saatnya makan. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga sudah menjadi kebiasaan bila saat makan harrus tenang tanpa ada satu kata yang mengganggu. Dan dimanapun, kapanpun, Hinata harus tetap menjalankan kebiasaan itu. Jadi perkenalannya akan dia tunda sampai makan siangnya selesai.

Benar-benar peristiwa sederhana yang merepotkan!

….

Sudah menjadi fakta yang teruji, bila menyantap makanan tanpa berbicara membuat proses terjadinya cepat selesai. Kurang dari lima menit Hinata menghabiskan porsi makan siangnya yang sedikit. Bukan karena dia diet atau cacingan, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu suka dengan menu makan siangnya. Rindu masakan rumah, eh.

Asap tipis mengepul dari dalam cangkir saat Hinata menyesap teh yang ada di dalamnya. Semuanya sudah selesai, dan kini dia hanya tinggal menikmati teh panasnya.

Saat Hinata menyesap tehnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, pikirannya teralih pada sosok didepannya.

"Hai!"

"Hai juga"

Hinata tercengang, ternyata pemuda dihadapannya adalah pemuda yang dikaguminya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kamu, yang ikut diskusi tadi pagi kan."

"Ah, itu kan cuma obrolan di pagi hari. Kamu ikut juga?"

"_Iie_, aku hanya menjadi pendengar. Aku duduk meja sebelah, dan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kalian."

"Oh!"

"…"

"…"

"A-, ano, aku suka sekali loh dengan pernyataanmu tadi pagi. Terlihat sekali kalau kamu itu orang yang bijaksana." Kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya, gugup.

"Hahaha… _Arigatou_. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya pemikiran dasarku saja. Itu prinsipku selama ini." Balasnya sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

Hinata makin terpesona di buatnya.

"Umm… Hyuuga Hinata _desu. Yoroshiku. Anata_?"

"Panggil aku Naruto. _Yoroshiku mo_."

Mata _blue sapphire_ itu menatap mata lavender pucat milik Hinata. Penuh keceriaan, kengahatan, pensona yang memabukkan.

"Naruto-_san_, nama aslimu?"

"Panggil saja Naruto!" potong naruto cepat.

"_Ha'i_"

"Bagus!" lagi-lagi senyuman tiga jarinya yang mempesona.

"Naruto-san, berasal dari sekolah mana?" Tanya Hinata berusaha agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terputus.

"Osaka Gakuen. Kau?"

"Na-, Nagare Gakuen."

"Nagare? Dimana itu?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan

"Nagareyama, Naruto-san. Aku dari Nagareyama."

"Wah, aku baru tahu ada daerah itu."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Lain kali Naruto-san harus berkunjung ke situ."

Mereka berdua mengobrol, seakan-akan sudah lama kenal. Tapi tetap saja, perasaan canggung masih dirasakan Hinata.

…

"Naruto-kun! Ayo kita ke atas!" teriak seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah muda.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar Saku-chan. Oh, ya Hinata-san, aku duluan!"

Cahaya mata Hinata yang semula berbinar meredup saat Naruto meninggalkannya. Yang membuatnya sesak adalah suffix yang digunakan oleh mereka berdua.

'-kun dan '-chan', apa mereka berdua pacaran?' batin Hinata lesu.

Gadis manis dengan rambut indigo itu segera keluar dari ruang makan dan menaiki tangga, menuju ke kamarnya. Berencana untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum nanti kembali masuk ruangan untuk mendengarkan materi lagi.

….

Sesaat setelah narasumber keluar, Hinata segera beranjak dari kursinya. Ikut berdesak-desakan keluar, kalau biasanya dia akan sabar dan mengikuti sesuai urutan. Kali ini Hinata bergerak cepat menembus kerumunan orang, demi mengejar seseorang, Naruto.

'Ah, ketemu!' batin Hinata saat melihat punggung Naruto. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dia berhasil mencapainya.

Tapi ternyata, Hinata terlalu cepat berlari. Oh, tidak! Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan laju larinya. Sesaat lagi gadis itu akan menabrak pemuda itu dari belakang dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan atau melompat dan mendarat dengan posisi tepat dibelakang naruto dan akan terjadi bentrokan kecil.

Bagaimanapun keadaannya, Hinata pasti akan mengambil pilihan yang kedua. Dan inilah jadinya, Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum lebar dan salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata agak gelagapan, padahal rencananya gadis itu hanya ingin mengikuti naruto diam-diam dari belakang.

"Ah, etto.." Hinata kelabakan mencari kalimat yang harus dikatakannya.

Sementara Naruto hanya menunggu sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Bisa aku minta alamat e-mail mu?"

Skak mat!

Tidak ada jalan lagi selain membuang harga diri. Hinata merasa dirinya sangat memalukan, meminta alamat e-mail dari orang yang belum dikenal akrab. Pemuda lagi, akan lebih mudah bila Naruto adalah seorang perempuan dan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menyesalinya juga, ini bisa menjadi langkah awal dalam pendekatannya.

Oh, gadis manis itu sudah jatuh hati kepada Naruto ternyata.

"Boleh!" Hinata langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas.

"Ayo, nanti aku catat."

Naruto tampak ragu dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ano, nanti dulu ya! Kau duluan saja!"

Hinata heran.

"Tapi kamarku ada lantai dua. Ayo cepat sebutkan, selagi kita masih ditangga."

Tapi Naruto malah ke tepi dan berhenti.

"Kamu duluan saja! Nanti aku beritahu."

"Tapi, Naruto-san. Aku-," Naruto menatap Hinata, meminta kepercayaan dari Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata terus berjalan.

Tapi saat sedikit lagi sampai dilantai dua, Hinata juga ikut menepi agar bisa menunggu Naruto.

Gadis itu menengok kebawah, dan tersenyum pilu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan berdua bersama gadis berambut merah muda yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Mereka berdua tampak mesra dan Naruto sangat senang.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum pilu, hatinya miris melihat pemandangan itu. Berarti Naruto tadi menunggu gadis itu, sampai-sampai pemuda itu mengusir dirinya. Berarti tidak ada kesan berarti yang ia tinggalkan bagi Naruto.

Percuma.

Sia-sia.

Tidak ada harapan.

Hinata segera mengusap kedua pipinya, menghapus dua linang air mata yang smpat mencuri kesempatan untuk keluar, saat Naruto melihatnya. Wajahnya tmpak menyiratkan rasa bersalah? Bohong! Itu ekspresi biasa.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama dan membiarkan dirinya hancur, Hinata segera mengambil langkah dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang beradadi ujung koridoor.

Meskipun hinata berlari dengan cepat, tapi Naruto masih sempat melihatnya. Walaupun hanya melihat punggung Hinata yang berguncang, tapi dia tahu perasaan gadis itu.

Kecewa.

Dan dirinya juga tahu apa yang terjadi saat melihat setitik air mata saat ditangga tadi.

Pasti Hinata benar-benar kecewa, dan terhina. Hanya orang bodoh dan jahat yang besikap demikian. Saat seseorang mencoba dekat denganmu, tapi kau tolak dengan cara halus menurutmu padahal sangat kasar. Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang gadis, gadis yang lembut dan manis.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-san." Lirih Naruto katakan.

….

"Senpai, aku tidak cantik ya?" tanya Hinata ambigu kepada Konan yang sedang berdandan.

"Kau cantik kok. Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa aneh!" bisik gadis itu.

"Ah, iya. Kita kan ada tugas. Aku keluar dulu ya Senpai." Ujar Hinata segera keluar dari kamar.

Tanpa Konan sadari, pelupuk mata Hinata sudah digenangi oleh air mata.

"Hai!"

Hinata terpaku.

Sejak kapan Naruto ada di depan kamarnya? Tapi teringat kejadian tadi, rasanya dia jadi ingin menangis.

"Hm."

"Mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan!" jawabku dingin.

"Hmm… Katamu tadi mau minta e-mailku."

"Nanti saja. Aku sibuk!" jawabku dingin dan segera berlalu.

Aku hanya tetap diam dan berlalu. Karena kutau, aku pasti akan kalah.

….

"Kamu marah?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Nggak!" jawabku dingin.

Sekarang dia duduk disebelahku,senang sekali rasanya. Tapi juga sedih, karena dia tengah membicarakan pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Gadis yang paling akrab dengannya dulu. Dan sekarang, aku sudah berkali-kali menyatakan cintaku. Tapi memang, pesonaku tidak sampai padanya, juga cintaku.

"Aku mau kamu datang nanti." Pintanya penuh harap.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa!" tandasku.

"Kenapa?" dia terdengar tidak terima.

"Aku, lelah dibeginikan!" jawabku. "Aku mau pergi keluar negeri dan melanjutkan pendidikan S3 ku."

Kurasakan Naruto menggenggam tanganku.

"Sudah lima tahun sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Dan tidakkah kau tahu, bila kau sudah membuatku, menunggu?" bisikku putus asa.

"Sudah kubilang, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan jodohmu suatu hari nanti." Jawabnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aku harap begitu! Baiklah, aku harus pulang. Besok aku akan berangkat ke California. Kuucapkan selamat untuk pernikahanmu!" ujarku datar.

Tanpa menoleh lagi, kutinggalkan dirinya sendirian. Karena saat aku keluar melewati pintu ini, maka aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Dan kusarankan. Bila engkau berusaha menanti untuk cinta yang kau harapkan, jangan pernah melakukannya.

….

E N D

….


End file.
